Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kazemaru Ichirouta (風丸 一郎太) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga, and anime. He was a defender for Raimon and later a midfielder and third-captain of Inazuma Japan. He was also the captain and a forward of the Dark Emperors, but later came back to his senses. He reappeared in GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"A nimble defender. He has been friends with Endou for a long time."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"This fleet-footed defender is a long-standing friend of Mark's."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors form) *''"The power of Aliea crystal has gave him superhuman speed."'' Appearance Kazemaru has aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail, with bangs that cover his left eye. He has light brown eyes. When he is wearing casual clothes, he usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has gotten taller and his hair is worn down but has a slight bit of hair tied at the back (a half-moon ponytail). His new hairstyle has a lot of similarities with Edgar Valtinas. The right-side bangs (the ones near the uncovered eye) are now straight. He wears a light brown jacket, gray trousers and dark brown shoes. Personality Kazemaru is shown to have a competitive character yet a nice and friendly personality, as he likes to play against strong players. He is also shown to have some confidence issues under high pressure, and is afraid of not being able to keep up with the rest of his teammates. He sometimes has conflicted feelings within himself. He's a good leader, which is most prominently witnessed during season 3 when he takes over as captain while Endou, Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou are helping Orpheus. He seems to be one of the most expressive characters in the anime. He is shown to be very kind and caring to his teammates, but can be slow thinking as seen in episode 5. He is close to his teammates. When they won against Little Gigant, he jumped up and hugged Endou. In the manga, he seemed to care for his team, and he's the one who taught Kabeyama about defensive tactics. Although he was injured in the match against Teikoku, he kept cheering for the rest of his teammates. Plot Season 1 Originally a member of the Raimon athletics club, Kazemaru was asked by Endou to join Raimon's soccer club for their upcoming match against Teikoku as they wer e short on players. At first, he said he would consider the offer, but after seeing Endou practice by himself intensely, he decided to join the team. During the first match against Teikoku he became horrified by the type of football which Teikoku plays. During the match against Inazuma Eleven, he and Gouenji bringed a new hissatsu; Honoo no Kazamidori. Just before the match against Sengoku Igajima (the first match in the Football Frontier tournament), he had to decide whether to stay on the Raimon team or to go back to the athletics club. This was brought on by Miyasaka, who kept pushing him to go back to the athletics club. However, after watching him play so passionately, Miyasaka allowed him to stay with the soccer team. After that, he won the Football Frontier tournament along with the Raimon team. Season 2 Kazemaru fought the teams from Aliea Academy at the start of season 2, but as the story progressed, he began to lose confidence in himself, seeing that he could not keep up with the levels of Aliea Academy, so he could not steal the ball and pass to his teammates. After Raimon fought The Genesis, he said that he wasn't strong enough and left. In the game, however, Kazemaru left the team after being badly injured during the fight with Genesis from pushing himself too hard. At the end of episode 63, Kazemaru appeared again, but this time as the antagonist and the captain of Dark Emperors. The team consisted of previous Raimon members forced to leave the team who had used the Aliea Meteorite to become stronger. Later, Endou's high spirit and willpower for soccer awakened him and the other members from the meteorite's control. The Aliea Meteorite broke into pieces and he and the others were free once more. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Gakuen arc, Kazemaru was called by Coach Hibiki to be one of Inazuma Japan representatives. During the match he shows a great speed when passing by Tsunami, creating a wind pressure that throws him to the side. Later, he, along with Kogure and Kurimatsu, use their bodies to deflect Tsunami Boost. He was one of the chosen to join Inazuma Japan at the conclusion of the representative match. Kazemaru is seen to be taking a walk with Midorikawa in episode 78 and is also the fifth/sixth person to be spying on Endou and Fuyuka with Rika, Touko, Kabeyama, and Kurimatsu being the first four. This episode is his debut wearing casual clothes. During the match with Neo Japan, coach Kudou ordered Kazemaru to go somewhere and he returns very sweaty. He was then substituted into the match and it turned out that he completed the hissatsu Fujin no Mai. In the match with Fire Dragon, he learned a new hissatsu called Tatsumaki Otoshi - it was originally a hissatsu that Tsunami had in mind to use with Kabeyama, but since Tsunami was injured (in the anime), Kazemaru used it with Kabeyama to score. Also, he was able to steal the ball from Nagumo. During the time when Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou helped Orpheus to defeat Team K, he was the temporary captain of the team when they were playing against The Empire, but was injured in the second half of the match, making Hiroto the next temporary captain. In the match with Unicorn, he learned another new hissatsu, The Hurricane with Fubuki. In Episode 123, after Inazuma Japan's kickoff, he receives a pass from Hiroto and touched the ball to Someoka, who tried to score with Dragon Slayer V3. Unfortunately, the hissatsu was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. As the Little Gigant's goalkeeper made a pass to Maxi, Kazemaru quickly stealed the ball and proceeds toget past Kito Ryand with Fuujin no Mai. He then passed the ball to Hiroto, who tried to score a goal with Ryuusei Blade V3, not having much better result then Someoka. In Episode 126 he is seen graduating from Raimon like the others, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that he and the rest of Raimon were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. In Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in neither group scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched; all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) Kazemaru appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO . It is shown in the Game cutscene that he was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. Kazemaru made his reappearance in episode 43, where he, along with Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio and Kabeyama Heigorou, are seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragonlink. Movies Inazuma Eleven the Movie He appears in the movie and fights against team Ogre with the help of Kanon, Fubuki, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Hiroto and Fideo. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon and is seen to help Raimon. He taught, trained and helped Kurumada, Shindou and Kirino the most though. Also, he comes to join Raimon in his younger form, along with Endou, Fubuki, Fudou, Kidou and Kabeyama ]] During the match against Team Zero, he turned into his young form to help Raimon. He used Shippuu Dash to pass one adverse member, and then he used Koutei Penguin 2gou with Kidou and Fudou to break the cell where Aoi was. In the match, he was seen giving an advice to Kirino, telling him that he wouldn't defend without the other's defenders help. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Concept Art tumblr_m64wrh5k0B1qhauoro1_1280.jpg|Kazemaru (Dark Emperors) character design tumblr_m64wrh5k0B1qhauoro2_1280.jpg|Kazemaru (letting his hair fall) character design tumblr_m2km18lRrT1qhauoro1_1280.jpg|Kazemaru (Raimon) character design tumblr_m64wrh5k0B1qhauoro5_1280.jpg|Kazemaru (FFI) character design tumblr_m1wzcnxzpz1qhauoro1_1280.jpg|Kazemaru in casual clothes character design tumblr_m1vdf21UXz1qhauoro1_1280.jpg|Kazemaru (GO) character design Stats Inazuma Eleven 2 At Lvl. 99 *Kick: 70 *Body: 102 *Control: 104 *Guard: 78 *Speed: 165 *Stamina: 97 *Guts: 87 Hissatsu Anime Only *'SH Triple Boost' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'DF Deep Jungle' Inazuma Eleven *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'DF Quick Draw' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'DF Bunshin Defense' Inazuma Eleven 2 - Dark Emperors *'SH Dark Phoenix' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'SK Chouwaza!' *'SK Speed Force' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Tatsumaki Otoshi' *'SH The Hurricane' *'OF Shippuu Dash Kai ' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' Inazuma Eleven 3 - Dark Emperors *'SH Dark Phoenix' *'SH Excalibur' *'SK Chouwaza!' *'SK Speed Force' Inazuma Eleven 3 - Neo Raimon *'SH The Hurricane V3' *'OF Shin Fuujin no Mai' *'DF Shin Double Cyclone' *'SK Speed Force' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Mach Wind' *'OF Shippuu Dash Kai ' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'SK Ikemen Up!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Adult Form *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SK Ikemen Up!' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kousoku no Maxim' Hissatsu Tactics *' Banana Shoot' *' Route of Sky' *' Dual Typhoon' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Trivia * Kaze (風) is Japanese for wind, so his name refers to his speed, that also means "as fast as the wind". *Kirigakure calls Kazemaru "Fujimaru." *He has two forms in the game: Normal (DF), and Dark Emperors form (FW). *He has a character song, titled "Mai Agare!". *In the GO Game, Kazemaru has Shippuu Dash evolved to Kai when you scout him or play against him. Navigation Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:Red Team Category:Neo Raimon Category:GO characters Category:Defenders Category:Inazuma Legend Japan Category:Chrono Stone characters